The present disclosure relates generally to memory subsystems of computer systems, and more specifically to systems, devices, and methods for improving the performance and the memory capacity of memory subsystems or memory “boards,” particularly memory boards that include dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs).
Certain types of computer memory subsystems include a plurality of dynamic random-access memory (DRAM) or synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM) devices mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). These memory subsystems or memory “boards” are typically mounted in a memory slot or socket of a computer system, such as a server system or a personal computer, and are accessed by the processor of the computer system. Memory boards typically include one or more memory modules, each with a plurality of memory devices (such as DRAMs or SDRAMs) in a unique configuration of rows, columns, and banks, which provide a total memory capacity for the memory module.
The memory devices of a memory module are generally arranged as ranks or rows of memory, each rank of memory generally having a bit width. For example, a memory module in which each rank of the memory module is 64 bits wide is described as having an “x64” or “by 64” organization. Similarly, a memory module having 72-bit-wide ranks is described as having an “x72” or “by 72” organization.
The memory capacity of a memory module increases with the number of memory devices. The number of memory devices of a memory module can be increased by increasing the number of memory devices per rank or by increasing the number of ranks. Rather than referring to the memory capacity of the memory module, in certain circumstances, the memory density of the memory module is referred to instead.
During operation, the ranks of a memory module are selected or activated by control signals that are received from the processor. Examples of such control signals include, but are not limited to, rank-select signals, also called chip-select signals. Most computer and server systems support a limited number of ranks per memory module, which limits the memory density that can be incorporated in each memory module.
The memory space in an electronic system is limited by the physically addressable space that is defined by the number of address bits, or by the number of chips selected. In general, once the memory space is defined for an electronic system, it would not be feasible to modify the memory space without an extensive design change. This is especially true for the case in which a memory space is defined by a consortium, such as the Joint Electron Device Engineering Council (JEDEC). A problem arises when a user's application requires a larger addressable memory space than the memory space that the current electronic system is designed to support.
In developing a memory subsystem, consideration is always given to memory density, power dissipation (or thermal dissipation), speed, and cost. Generally, these attributes are not orthogonal to each other, meaning that optimizing one attribute may detrimentally affect another attribute. For example, increasing memory density typically causes higher power dissipation, slower operational speed, and higher costs.
Furthermore, the specifications of the memory subsystem may be guided by physical limitations associated with these attributes. For example, high thermal dissipation may limit the speed of the operation, or the physical size of the memory module may limit the density of the module.
These attributes generally dictate the design parameters of the memory module, usually requiring that the memory system slow down operation speed if the memory subsystem is populated with more memory devices to provide higher density memory cards.